wind
by Lihraz
Summary: -Quiero tener un bebé-Butch se quedo en blanco -Felicidades supongo…y a todo esto, ¿yo que tengo que ver?- -Necesito que me ayudes a quedar embarazada-El vino que corrió por la garganta de Butch de repente se desvió haciéndolo toser, sentía que se ahogaba, ¿¡acaso había dicho quedar embarazada!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola…¬¬U de nuevo no me pude contener jeje, este será un fic rating M por… cuando terminen de leer se enterarán del porqué.**

 **Las chicas tienen 27, los chicos 26. Como siempre subí la historia con un título incoherente, cuando se me ocurra algo bueno lo cambiaré.**

 **Sin ningún comentario estúpido por el momento los dejo leer :)**

* * *

Se adentro en el elegante restaurante a paso lento, cualquier cosa para retrasar un poco aquel indeseable encuentro, sentía las miradas lujuriosas de los barones sobre ella, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, el escote v del precioso vestido negro era muy amplio, tanto que mostraba gran parte de sus voluptuosos pechos, maldijo a su pequeña hermana por diseñarle algo tan jodidamente atrevido , y se maldijo a sí misma por haber tomado esa prendar y salir corriendo de su casa sin detenerse siquiera a mirarse en el espejo.

Llego a la elegante mesa, aún estaba vacía, suspiro un poco aliviado tomo asiento y enseguida fue atendida.

-Bienvenida ¿Puedo tomar su orden señorita?-

-No, gracias aún no-

-¿Algo que pueda ofrecerle?-

\- ah…una copa de champagne por favor-

-claro, en seguida regreso-

-Sí, gracias-bajo su rostro y miro sus manos, no se había dado cuenta pero estaba temblando, estiró y cerro los dedos repetidas veces para evitar que siguieran temblando pero no lo logró.

-Aquí tiene señorita-Buttercup tomo la copa y le agradeció, el mesero se alejo del lugar y los ojos esmeralda de la chica divagaron por el lujoso restaurante, ese imbécil era necio, le había pedido el encuentro en una cafetería discreta pero el muy maldito objeto con un, yo no concurro por esos lares preciosa. Jodido imbécil.

Pero debía admitirlo era hermoso, realmente grande, con gigantes y pulcras ventanas que permitían apreciar la hermosa imagen del atardecer, bonitos arreglos florales que daban color a las mesas cubiertas con blancos manteles. Los techos decorados con lámparas demasiado elegantes dando una romántica y bonita iluminación. Aun no podía aceptar el hecho de que Butch perteneciera a ese mundo.

Nunca en su corta vida se hubiera imaginado que ese joven fuera a convertirse en alguien tan poderoso en el mundo ejecutivo.

-Buenas noches Utonio-Sin haberlo notado el pelinegro ya había tomado asiento frente a ella, el mismo muchacho que la atendió se acercó a hacer su pedido para luego desaparecer entre las puertas que daban a la cocina.

-Hola-fue lo único que pudo articular, al notar el aturdimiento de Buttercup decidió tomar la palabra.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no nos encontramos, has cambiado…-

-¿En qué aspecto?-lo miro mal y él rodó los ojos.

-Sigues con esa actitud, siempre a la defensiva…no importa al grano ¿Qué necesitas Utonio?-

-Yo…-tragó-yo necesito tu ayuda-comenzó a dudar, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?…no, sabía de antemano que eso no era lo correcto.

-Eso ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, de que se trata-dijo con un poco de frustración mientras pasaba delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre el borde de su copa haciendo que esta se tambaleara de un lado a otro sobre la mesa.

-Quiero tener un bebé-Butch se quedo en blanco

-Felicidades supongo…y a todo esto, ¿yo que tengo que ver?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a quedar embarazada-El vino que corrió por la garganta de Butch de repente se desvió haciéndolo toser, sentía que se ahogaba, ¿¡acaso había dicho quedar embarazada?!-No te preocupes solo serías el donante, no te pediré absolutamente nada, no tendrás ninguna responsabilidad él sería solo mío.

-No-ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, la respuesta había sido automática.

-¿¡Qué?!¿¡Por qué no?!-

-Simplemente porque no quiero-

-Pero, ya te dije que él no tendrá nada que ver contigo, podrás seguir con tu vida como si nada.

-Pídeselo a alguno de mis hermanos-la miró con un poco de… ¿desprecio? No le dio importancia después de todo, siempre había sido así.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?-lo miro despectivamente-tenemos un sobrino recuerdas, en una semana Bennett cumple 3 meses y Bubbles está en cinta, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que les pida algo así?!

-No creo que tus hermanas se atrevan a negártelo-ella apretó sus puños con ira y frustración, El hombre frente a ella no le daba la más mínima importancia y no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarla, respiro tratando de calmarse para evitar mentarle la madre al pelinegro que seguía bebiendo gustosamente aquel carísimo vino.

-Butch, ponte en mis zapatos, como se sentirían tus hermanos si tú fueses a tener un hijo de su mujer, como se sentirían mis hermanas al yo tener un bebé de sus esposos. -

-No me interesa, nunca eh planeado traer al mundo a un pequeño fenómeno, es lo que menos necesito en mi vida, cambiar pañales no está en mis planes-el sonido del cristal tronarse entre las manos de la mujer logró que Butch apartara la atención de su propia copa miro sus ojos llenos de furia y río.

-Eres muy delicada bonita, si te enojas tan fácilmente tu hermosa cara se llenará de arrugas muy rápido-Un mesero llego a limpiar la rabieta de Buttercup, mientras ella se tranquilizaba Butch la miraba con detenimiento.

\- Tráele otra copa esta vez que sea del mismo vino que el mío-El muchacho obedeció y se marcho.

-Olvídalo, no necesito…

-¿Qué hay de tu amado esposo Buttercup?-interrumpió él con toque despreciativo, notó como la mujer frente a él se tensaba-

-El…no está enterado-ella desvió la mirada y una risita molesta salió de los labios del varón.

-No lo puedo creer, y dime, ¿Qué hará cuando se entere de que su esposa tendrá el hijo de otro hombre?-dijo mientras la acusaba con la mirada provocándole incomodidad.

-El no tiene por qué enterarse-Butch la miró con severidad, la verdad es que él no se esperaba algo como eso de Buttercup, en verdad debía estar desesperada, al notar la mirada de Butch decidió contarle sus razones-Hace un mes… perdí un bebé-su voz comenzó a quebrarse, el pelinegro coloco toda su atención sobre ella-Es el tercero que mi cuerpo rechaza-apretó la servilleta conteniendo la tristeza-No podría soportar perder a otro-Butch no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella-incluso intentamos el método in vitro, nada funcionó, cuando se lo comente a Blossom, me llevo a hacerme algunos estudios y…

-¿y?...-la alentó a continuar.

-Llegaron a la conclusión de que las células de mi esposo eran destruidas o desechadas por mi cuerpo, mi sistema inmunológico considera sus células como un simple virus o un intruso que destruir. Nunca voy a poder embarazarme a menos de que tú seas el padre biológico-si no fuera por su excelente oído las últimas palabras no las hubiera escuchado.

-Entiendo…-enredo los dedos de sus manos, coloco los codos sobre la mesa y recargo el mentó sobre el dorso de sus manos en pose pensativa, después de un rato de meditar tomo una decisión-No te ayudaré.

-Te pagare la cantidad que quieras-

-No lo necesito-Saco dinero de su cartera, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se levantó, Buttercup lo detuvo jalando su brazo.

-Haré lo que quieras, me arrodillare si es necesario-sus ojos suplicaban, y él no pudo evitar sentirse bien con aquella imagen, la miro desde los pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello, ella lo notó y lo soltó, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda con tan poderosa mirada. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Butch, eso para nada le gusto a Buttercup.

-Muy bien Buttercup tu ganas, pero quiero la experiencia completa-la cara esperanzada de Buttercup de inmediato cambo a una de horror.

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?-su nerviosismo era evidente.

-Me refiero a todo el proceso, no creo que sea necesario explicártelo, ya sabes todo lo que conlleva hacer un bebe-la furia de Buttercup afloro de nueva cuenta, el muy maldito lo había hecho con maña, sabía que de esa manera ella se negaría.

-Olvídalo-

-Muy bien, tú tienes la última palabra, fue un placer Utonio-

Allí había quedado aquel encuentro, tres días habían transcurrido y no había ningún tipo de movimiento por parte de Buttercup, para el mejor después de todo lo último había sido con el propósito de que ella abandonara la idea. Había funcionado.

Regresó la atención al hombre que señalaba una serie de gráficos con relación a las ganancias y pérdidas respecto a los productos. Sintió una molesta vibración en sus bolsillos, sacó su móvil y vio un mensaje.

"Acepto" fue lo que leyó en aquel mensaje sin remitente, algún idiota se habrá equivocado de número, sin tomarle importancia cerro el aparato y lo guardo en sus bolsillos volviendo a escuchar lo que sus colegas comentaban.

Unos minutos después su mente hizo clic, sonrió con sorna, había olvidado lo necia y aferrada que resultaba ser la PPG verde, a pesar de eso, que ella aceptara estar con él le había sorprendido, ese no había sido parte de su plan pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada. Era hora de plantearle a aquella atrevida mujer las reglas del juego.

* * *

 **¡Si soy una total pervertida lo sé! :D Espero no hayan encontrado muchas faltas de ortografía. :/**

 **Los reviews son gratis y me animan a continuar :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Si yo sé que quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic pero estaba estancada! No sabía cómo continuarlo lo siento. Ahora creo que empiezo a darme una buena idea para esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

* * *

La pelinegra miraba la respiración acompasada del pequeño albondigón rosado que dormitaba en la mecedora, segundos después llego su hermana ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-Es como un pequeño jitomate…-Blossom infló los cachetes con falsa indignación, a ella también le recordaba a uno.

-Deja en paz a tu sobrino, aún es muy joven para defenderse-Buttercup soltó una carcajada y continuó mirándolo con ternura-Buttercup, ¿quieres cargarlo?-la pelinegra asintió, dejó la taza y tomo con extrema delicadeza el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-Es muy bonito-dijo con suavidad haciendo que Blossom sonriera.

-El es… mi pequeño tesoro-dijo pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre la mejilla de su bebé-¿se parece mucho a su padre no crees?-

-Pobre niño…-Blossom la miró mal-era broma hermana, siempre te tomas todo muy en serio, tienes razón se parece a Brick…pero en bonito-Blossom rodó los ojos y sonrió.

Ambas regresaron su atención a la criaturita en los brazos de Buttercup, Blossom no pudo evitar notar la expresión de su hermana, una expresión llena de añoranza y cariño.

Se sentía muy mal por ella, ningún humano podría darle un bebé, los estudios que Brick había hecho y sus investigaciones lo habían confirmado los únicos capaces eran sus equivalentes, o sea Brick, Boomer y Butch, pero…

-Buttercup…tal vez nosotros podríamos ayudarte-la mujer se giró hacia su hermana.

-Ya lo probamos todo ¿recuerdas?. Es ridículo, tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacer volar un país entero y mi cuerpo no es capaz de incubar un bebé-dijo con algo de tristeza y frustración.

\- Bueno, pues Brick y Boomer son de la misma "especie" –hizo unos comillas con los dedos-que nosotras, uno de ellos podría ser el donan…-

-Olvídalo-

-Pero…-

-Blossom, bastante tuviste que pasar para poder tener a este niño, no quiero ser un detonante a nuevas complicaciones con Brick, además, Boomer y Bubbles también tuvieron que pasar a una etapa complicada para poder aceptarse nuevamente-suspiro-no quiero involucrarme con ustedes, no es correcto, si el destino no me permite ser madre ¿será por algo no crees?

-Y… ¿qué hay de Butch?-preguntó Blossom con suavidad estudiando la expresión de su hermana quién frunció el ceño.

-Ya se lo pedí, no quiere ayudarme-la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco, Buttercup era orgullosa y no solía pedir ayuda mucho menos de Butch.

-¿Le dijiste tus razones?

-Claro que lo hice, le conté todo, casi me arrodille ante él, no lo entiendo, a él no le afecta en nada, le dije que él no tendría ninguna responsabilidad sobre él y que le pagaría la cantidad que quisiera y aún así se negó-

-Tal vez eso no es lo que él quiere-

-Eso ya lo sé, me dejo muy claramente que no quiere traer pequeños "fenómenos" al mundo-

-No me refiero a eso Buttercup-la pelinegra la miró confundida

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?-

La pequeña criatura pelirroja comenzó a hacer pucheros que amenazaban en convertirse en llanto, Blossom tomo a su bebé con dulzura de los brazos de su tía, y sacó una pequeña mamila.

\- Pues…Butch también estuvo casado, él tendrá sus razones para haberse negado-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-no entendía nada

-Brick y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte si cambias de opinión-a Buttercup no le importó el brusco cambio de tema, no le importaba la vida del pelinegro, no entendía porque era el único capaz de preñarla, era realmente estúpido, de entre más de cuatro millones de hombres tenía que ser él, maldito destino…

-¿Y cómo esta Mitch?-el semblante de Buttercup cambio, había preocupación y tristeza en su rostro.

-Cada vez nos distanciamos más, con cada perdida las cosas se complican más, él dice que todo estará bien pero enseguida se comporta distante y con el paso del tiempo empeora, por eso…puede que si ese bebé llega las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

-Buttercup, si las cosas están mal, no creo que un bebé llegue a resolverlas y mucho menos si ese bebé no es de Mitch-

-Si las pérdidas son lo que lo están alejando de mí entonces la llegada de uno hará que vuelva a ser como antes-Blossom negó con paciencia y tomo su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Buttercup, nunca serás capaz de darle a Mitch un bebé, deberías ser sincera con él y comentárselo de una vez-

La morena se levantó, tomó su abrigo y se acerco a su hermana que mecía con suavidad a su pequeño sobrino, beso a Blossom en la mejilla y acarició la cabecita del bebé con suavidad como despedida.

-Vendré a visitar pronto a mi sobrino-

-¿Te vas?-

-Sí, tengo que…meditar algunas cosas-

-Ve con cuidado-Buttercup asintió para después dedicarle una mirada hacía las manos de su hermana.

-Por cierto, tienes un buen par de tetas para alimentarlo, tira esa porquería, sácate un pecho y dale tu leche-Blossom soltó una pequeña carcajada por el comentario.

-Has oído eso mi amor, tu tía me está regañando por tu culpa-dijo suavemente a su bebe que comenzaba a perderse en el sueño. Blossom le quito la mamila y continuó arrullándolo-Bennet toma ambas, pero últimamente me he quedado sin leche, así que tengo que recurrir a la fórmula.

Buttercup entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-Muy bien, te perdonaré por esta imprudencia esta vez-dijo el tono burlón, ella no tenía idea de cómo cuidar un bebé así que para que meter más su cuchara, seguramente durante el embarazo Blossom devoró libros sobre el cuidado de los bebés así que ese niño no podía estar más seguro.

Blossom miró el camino por sonde su hermana se había ido, ahora estaba más preocupada, el deseo de su hermana por ser madre no era realmente el ser madre, era por el temor a perder a su esposo, era una mala decisión y la razón equivocada.

Se metió en su auto y checo los mensajes, volvió a leer la respuesta del pelinegro por milésima vez, estaba indecisa.

"Te veré en el mismo restaurante en 24 horas, tienes ese tiempo para meditarlo, si no te presentas no te molestes en volver a buscarme"

* * *

Butch salió de su lujoso auto y se adentro en el restaurante, miró su reloj, faltaban diez minutos. Se sentó en la misma mesa en la que se encontraron la primera vez y ordenó una bebida fuerte.

Abrió su bandeja y se mantuvo revisando los tantos documentos de la empresa esperando a que la Utonio se apareciera.

Sintió la presencia de la mujer frente a él, guardo el aparato y la observo tomar asiento esperando algún saludo de su parte.

-Me conformo con un "hola"-

-No son necesarias las formalidades entre nosotros, ¿para qué me citaste?-

-Pues, tengo un par de reglas que quiero aclarar antes de comenzar con esto-ella gruño molesta, odiaba recibir órdenes, odiaba haber sido ella misma la que se había metido en esta situación al punto de tener que seguir las reglas del pelinegro.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-No creo que sea necesario aclararte que quiero total discreción respecto al tema-

-¿Tengo cara de querer andar ventilando mi vida personal? obviamente será un asunto solo entre nosotros-Butch sonrió, era tan fácil hacerla enojar.

-Muy bien, continuando con esto quiero dejarte bien claro que yo seré quien diga la hora, el lugar y cuando parar-

-¿Por qué debería obedecerte?-

-¿Tengo acaso que recordarte quién es la que tiene el interés aquí Buttercup?-ella apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba trinando de furia y se maldijo así misma por haberle dado las armas suficientes para ponerla en esa posición.

-Entonces, insinúas que tendremos más de un encuentro-

-No lo insinuó, tendremos varios encuentros, una mujer no queda embarazada a la primera y esa es la forma en la que me pagarás ya que a mí, dinero me sobra-Buttercup apretó los puños con impotencia, prácticamente seria como su muñeca, respiró profundamente tratando de apaciguar su rabia, no tenía otra opción.

-De acuerdo, pero yo también tengo una regla para ti-Butch la miró con curiosidad.

-Dime-

-No quiero que estés con ninguna otra mujer mientras estés conmigo-

-¿Quieres exclusividad? Eso es un poco hipócrita de tu parte ¿no crees?, tu vas a estar con tu esposo y yo necesito diversión-

-Prácticamente estoy a tu merced, si así van a ser las cosas por lo menos quiero eso, lo último que necesito es que me pegues alguna infección-

-Estoy completamente sano, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-Quiero unos exámenes que validen lo que acabas de decir, no confío en ti-Lo miró con odio, cosa que a él poco le importo, le retuvo la mirada, aún con la furia inundando sus facciones a él le parecía hermosa.

-¿Tan malo fue aquella vez?-la mujer se destanteó por completo-No entiendo, ¿por qué me guardas tanto rencor?, yo debería ser el indignado-ella lo miró como si la acabara de insultar, recordar lo que había ocurrido le causaba nauseas.

-Eres un imbécil-el sonrió burlón.

-No me gusta guardarme lo que siento Buttercup, yo también te guardo un profundo rencor, pienso divertirme y aprovecharme de la situación, así que aún puedes echarte para atrás, si faltas a la primera cita interpretaré esa respuesta, pero no habrá vuelta atrás, no te daré ninguna otra oportunidad-sintió el líquido helado estamparse en su rostro, la miró iracundo con toda la disposición de empezar una pelea sin importarle los daños al restaurante o a la mujer que le había lanzado el vino pero se contuvo al notar la expresión en ella.

-Te odio...-sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero aún así la furia era dominante en su mirada.

-No tengo tiempo de andar soportando lloriqueos...que patético-Colocó el dinero de malos modos sobre la mesa y se retiró de allí, si no lo hacía probablemente la mataría. Buttercup se quedó allí ignorando las miradas de los demás clientes, se llevo las manos al rostro y limpió sus ojos antes si quiera que las lágrimas se formaran.

* * *

 **Bueno estoy tranquila al saber que no soy la única pervertida por aquí jeje.**

 **Qué alguien casi haga llorar a Buttercup quiere decir que algo fuerte ocurrió en el pasado ¿no creen?**

 **Lady-Of-The-Death: Ahhh! casi me voy nalgas al piso cuando leí el primer review. Waaa a mi me fascinan tus historias y estoy tan feliz de que te haya gustado por lo menos el primer capitulo. Ejem...disculpa mi etapa de euforia de hace un momento pero de verdad tu review me hizo muy feliz. ^^**

 **iriii: Hola! aquí la continuación, lamento el enorme lapso de espera y lo cortó que resulto el segundo capítulo.**

 **Betting Life: Aquí la continuación ;) espero te agrade.**

 **BrickxBloss: Estoy muy feliz de que te gusten mis historias, de verdad, a mi me fascina la tuya. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizarla pero aquí la tienes, espero te guste este capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

 **Miss Grimm: Hola! muchas gracias por tu review y ¿te digo algo?, los pelinegros si tienen una historia, es un secreto al menos por el momento, pero por esté capítulo te darás cuenta que amistad no fue.**

 **TrafalgarD'Kat : Gracias por el review! me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **JiJiYong : Hola! no lo abandoné, aquí la continuación, espero te guste. Gracias por el review.**

 **maniaca muajaja: Hey! Hola, aquí la continuación, espero te guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me pregunto si hay alguien todavía por aquí, bueno, si hay alguien recuerden que si matan a la autora no sabrán como termina la historia. Últimamente me ah pasado algo que me está perturbando, ya no me entusiasma tanto la actualización de mis autoras favoritas !¿que me está pasando?! ¿acaso es eso que llaman madurar? ¿Le a pasado a alguien o soy la única desdichada?**

 **Soy un monstruo sin corazón, no le eh puesto lemmon, tarde siglos en actualizar y encima es muy corto.**

* * *

Usaba uno de aquellos vestidos que Bubbles le había diseñado, lo odiaba, no era personal, simplemente ella odiaba los vestidos en general, pero Bubbles no le había permitido llevar aquel precioso traje que se había comprado hace dos semanas con la intensión de llevarlo a aquella fiesta de cerebritos a la cual su pelirrojo hermano postizo la había invitado, ni siquiera quería ir a aquella maldita fiesta, pero le tenía bastante cariño a Brick y para él era importante la presencia de ella, Bubbles y Jonathan Utonio.

Gruño mientras acomodaba su escote tratando de tapar la mayor cantidad de piel que pudiera cubrir.

-¡Deja de jalarlo, lo vas a romper!-chilló Bubbles a su lado.

-¡Es tú culpa por ponerle tanto escote!-

-¡Ya te dije que no se te ve nada!-

-¿No creen que ya están grandes para andar comportándose así?-reprendió el alto pelirrojo sintiéndose avergonzado ante la actitud de ese par, Buttercup resopló aburrida y dejó de jalonear el vestido.

-Cállate, es por tu culpa que estoy metida en esta cosa-Bubbles le lanzó una mirada filosa ante el insulto a su diseño y Brick rodó los ojos.

-No te preocupes hijo, me encargaré de que no te hagan pasar vergüenzas-

-Gracias profesor-dijo el pelirrojo para después estrechar su mano y alejarse de allí para continuar charlando ñoñerías con sus compañeros de facultad.

Casi inmediatamente Jonathan Utonio se encontró con un montón de jóvenes científicos que lo rodeaban con tal de poder tener la oportunidad de entablar una charla, así que su atención no podía estar más lejos de sus hijas.

Buttercup, miró a los invitados de aquel lugar, todo estaba de lo más aburrido, continuó paseando la mirada hasta enfocarla en Brick que estaba siendo abrazado por un muchacho pelinegro de la misma edad, aquello no podría haberle importarle menos de no ser porque Brick estaba sonriendo, no una sonrisa fingida como la que normalmente dedicaba a todo el mundo, no, estaba sonriendo de verdad, esta vez enfocó su atención al misterioso joven y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Imposible...-susurró llamando la atención de su hermanita que tenía la mirada pegada a su teléfono.

-¿umm? ¿Qué es lo imposible?-Buttercup trato de pasar saliva lo que le resultó complicado porque la boca se le había secado y de repente comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-¿Estás bien? estás pálida-

-Tranquila, estoy bien-dijo mientras se tomaba su fuerte bebida de un trago, Bubbles la miró algo impresionada, aquello era ginebra y era bastante fuerte, a ella le quemaba la garganta y la dejaba sin poder respirar por algunos segundos, la rubia la miró atentamente hasta que noto que la pelinegra enfocaba con demasiada insistencia a cierto lugar del otro lado del salón, muriéndose de la incertidumbre enfocó su celeste mirada en aquel muchacho y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, una ligera taquicardia atacó a su pobre corazón al plantearse la pequeña posibilidad de que el tercer hermano pudiera estar también presente en el salón.

-¿Crees que Boomer también este por aquí?-Pero Buttercup no respondió, mantenía la mirada fija en su plato lleno de pasta, Bubbles dejó de insistir, no sabía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su hermana pero no quería inmiscuirse, seguramente era algo personal. La rubia se mantuvo expectante ante cada cabellera dorada que se cruzara por su mesa pero nunca pudo encontrar al Rowdy más joven.

Aquello estaba resultando ser toda una tortura para la pobre morena quién se debatía que hacer, tenia ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, otra parte de ella quería correr hacia el chico y golpearlo hasta abrirle la cabeza para después lanzase a abrazarlo y besar su rostro. No podía creerlo, después de cuatro años de haber desaparecido al fin lo volvía a encontrar. No sabía cuanto tiempo se había perdido pensando, pero un tintineo se hizo escuchar por todo el salón captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Cuando levantó la vista allí se encontraba él con una sonrisa y la copa en la mano, un joven se acercó y le ofreció el micrófono.

-Buenas noches, yo se que la mayoría no me conoce, pero para mi, hacer este anunció es importante y la verdad...no me pude contener- el moreno rió un poco y enfocó la vista a un punto que Buttercup no se molestó en seguir, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, quería saber todos los aspectos que habían evolucionado en el, su voz por ejemplo era más gruesa, su cara ya no mostraba aquellos gestos de desquiciado que normalmente llevaba, era bastante alto, con hombros anchos y cintura estrecha-Hace cuatro años, 28 días y aproximadamente 9 horas conocí a mi perdición, no puedo estar más feliz de haberlo hecho-el corazón de la morena se detuvo-Cariño, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, es así como en frente de un montón de desconocidos quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, quiero cumplir una condena perpetua junto a ti, protegerte, cuidarte y amarte hasta la muerte.

Una mujer menuda, de ojos azul cielo, tez morena clara y cabello castaño salió corriendo de entre la multitud para lanzarse contra el hombre que recién había terminado su discurso.

-Supongo que es un sí-él la recibió gustoso y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que es un si!-dijo ella llena de júbilo, los aplausos y porras llenaron el lugar, algunos, entre ellos el hermano mayor se acercaron a felicitar al nuevo matrimonio

La familia Utonio por su lado estaba prácticamente boquiabierta. Aquello había sido una doble impresión, reencontrarse con el Ruff mediano y después que este anunciaba que sentaba cabeza, resultaba algo bizarro.

Aún conmocionada por tantas sorpresas Buttercup aplaudió de forma autómata, mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar todo y todas sus ideas y planes a futuro se iban a la mierda.

-Creo que me voy a casa-susurró a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? papá y Brick se molestarán si haces eso-

-Es una pena pero yo tengo que ir a vomitar-respondió con un deje de furia que no pudo contener mientras observaba a feliz pareja.

.

.

.

.

El molesto sonido de la cafetera chillaba anunciando que el agua estaba lista, la morena se levantó con pesadez de la silla donde había estado reviviendo el pasado hace unos minutos, antes de que el molesto sonido llegara inundara su apartamento y llegara a sus oídos.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado de eso? no lo recordaba, y no le entraban ganas de hacer cuentas pero ya eran bastantes años.

Preparó su café y se dispuso a cenar, a solas como casi siempre lo hacía, miró hacia la ventana, esta vez preguntándose como hubiera sido su vida si aquel día en la profundidad del bosque de Saltadilla ella no hubiera rechazado a Butch Him.

* * *

Butch lo había descubierto hace bastante tiempo, no había sido realmente su intensión descubrirlo, simplemente sucedió.

Irina Nikolayevna Lebidiev aproximadamente un año después de haberse comprometido le entregó a su esposo Butch Him una bolsa, el contenido; un par de zapatitos para bebé, nunca antes había estado tan desconcertado y asustado en su vida, debía admitirlo, se padre le aterraba pero poco a poco, conforme se acostumbraba y asimilaba la idea, un sentimiento de cariño nacía hacia la criatura que crecía dentro de la alegre mujer.

A mediados del cuarto mes de gestación las ilusiones terminaban en forma de un sangrado alarmante que casi había mandado a Irina a la morgue.

Lo intentaron de nuevo, esta vez con la intervención de un profesional, todo volvió a culminar en un doloroso fracaso, el moreno sospechaba que aquello había sido lo que había empezado a destruir a su preciosa esposa, después de eso Butch se negó a intentarlo de nuevo, prefería vivir así antes de volver a perder otra criatura o a Irina. Con lo acontecido durante los dos embarazos Butch concluyó que en sus genes algo estaba mal y que las criaturas extrañas como él no podían reproducirse.

La tristeza comenzó a sumergir a la mujer en una ligera depresión que poco a poco se fue agravando hasta hacerla caer enferma, el moreno trató por todos los medios hacer que su esposa enfocara su atención en algo que pudiera revivir sus ganas de vivir, deportes, repostería, arte, viajes, música pero nada funcionaba.

Cuando Nikolay Lebidiev se percató que su hija estaba muriendo, considero que su yerno se volvía una verdadera amenaza hacia su riqueza, él estúpidamente había dejado todas las propiedades y cuentas bancarias a nombre de su hija y estaba seguro de que ella no dejaría este mundo sin hacerle caridad a aquel inútil al que llamaba esposo. Concluyó que lo más pertinente era deshacerse de él antes de que ella falleciera y dejara todo a nombre de Butch Him.

No contaba con que Irina se enteraría de esto, tocando la única fibra sensible que quedaba en la mujer, lo único que la hacía volver a ponerse en pie, su esposo. Preparó el papeleo pertinente y lo dejó en manos de una de sus amigas más allegadas, una mujer anciana que se había encargado de cuidarla desde que era una bebé.

Ese día soleado y precioso termino con una escena de lo más espantosa. Su ropa y manos empapados en sangre, un par de cadáveres irreconocibles que parecían haber explotado desde dentro, un hombre agonizando tras haber perdido ambos brazos y piernas y una mujer con varios impactos de bala acunada entre sus brazos.

No hubo manera de encerrar a Butch Him por el asesinato de dos individuos, lo había hecho en defensa propia, además, en ese país nadie más que su esposa sabía su verdadera naturaleza o la fuerza sobrehumana de su anatomía. No podían inculparlo por nada.

La declaración del único hombre al que había dejado vivo lo había dejado libre de cualquier cargo y ahora el único que estaba siendo rastreado era el causante de todo el desastre. Nikolay Lebidiev. No lo encontraron, Butch se había encargado de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, nunca había sentido tanto gozo de ver a alguien gritando y pedir auxilio, le arrancó la piel como si fuera un calcetín, previniendo que aquel cobarde pudiese desmayarse le inyecto adrenalina y continuo arrancando sus extremidades parsimoniosamente, no, tampoco moriría desangrado, eso hubiera sido demasiado misericordioso, el moreno le ataría el inicio de los brazos y las piernas con mangueras para evitar que perdiera mucha sangre, observó su carne viva y sangrante y una sonrisa surco su rostro, las súplicas y los gritos de clemencia se detuvieron ante aquella escalofriante mirada y Nikolay Lebidiev no podía estar más arrepentido de haber recogido a ese muchacho hace unos cuantos años.

Cuando hubo terminado, ni siquiera habían quedado las cenizas del cuerpo.

El testamento de Irina lo había hecho de un día a otro asquerosamente millonario a un precio terrible. No había quedado satisfecho con solo matar al líder Lebidiev, el quería aniquilar a todos sus allegados, así que para mantener su cerebro ocupado se hizo cargo de la tarea.

Cuando ya no hubo quedado nadie y su mente volvía a recordarle el cadáver de Irina entre sus brazos dejó la empresa en las manos de un amigo de confianza y volvió a Estados Unidos en busca de sus hermanos. Allí encontró a Brick, después de unos cuantos golpes y regaños de su hermano mayor por haberse largado con su prometida sin decir nada lo recibió cálidamente en la casa del bosque.

Cuando Brick volvía de la cocina con una par de cervezas encontró a su hermano con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, sollozando. A Butch no le importaba mostrarle a su hermano lo destrozado que estaba emocionalmente, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y Brick era el único a quién había encontrado y en quién podía confiar.

-Mi esposa está muerta-había susurrado totalmente destrozado.

A pesar de que Brick quería indagar, le pareció morboso y cruel preguntar, así que lo acompaño en silencio hasta que su hermano se recuperó. El pelirrojo nunca había servido para el aspecto sentimental, eso era más de Boomer pero el muy maldito hacía años que se había largado a quien sabe donde si decirles nada.

Casi inmediatamente tuvo que regresar a Rusia a hacerse cargo de la empresa, pero visitaba a Brick frecuentemente para distraerse y cuando el pequeño Bennet llegó a la vida de las dos zanahorias, sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, no le importaba la presencia de Blossom, le caía bien, pero le parecía extraño que esos dos pudieran estar en el mismo lugar sin asesinarse, tenía la ligera impresión de que Bennet había tenido algo que ver, ya que para todo el mundo ese bebé había sido toda una sorpresa, incluyendo a la líder PPG. Seguramente había sido un pequeño accidente que...bueno, termino con sus padres haciendo las pases.

Adoraba a la zanahoria bebé, no podía esperar para enseñarle a volar y a pelear. Incluso había accedido a quedar de niñero pero Brick no le tenia la confianza, creía que regresando encontraría su casa hecha trizas y a su hijo con un tatuaje.

No estaba muy seguro, pero sospechaba que Blossom Utonio había sido la que le había proporcionado su teléfono a Buttercup Utonio. Aquello no le había gustado del todo pero la curiosidad había sido bastante fuerte y había asistido al encuentro.

.

.

.

Suspiró, se quitó el saco y lo lanzó a su cama, esa mujer no había dejado de ser un maldito dolor de cabeza. Rápidamente la morena salió de sus pensamientos para darle lugar a otra cosa, caminó hacía el armario y saco la pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y miró con melancolía el precioso anillo que le había entregado a su amada. No importaba cuanto tratara de distraerse, el recuerdo volvía y lo golpeaba con la misma fuerza. Si tan solo ella nunca se hubiera ilusionado tanto con la idea de ser madre, si hubiera estado más al pendiente de ella, si hubiera reaccionado más rápido cuando escucho el disparo, ella seguiría con él.

* * *

 **Ya era necesaria una actualización, se que es una grosería, después de tanto tiempo. Faltas de ortografía bla bla bla**

 **Háganme saber si les va gustando en PM o reviews, ambos son gratamente leídos y apreciados.**


End file.
